Trois milles plus un
by Sanka Malfoy
Summary: ! ENDGAME SPOILERS ! - - - Morgan Stark avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était la fille d'un super-héro, un Avenger. Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.


**Titre** : _****Three Thousand and One**.**_ (sur AO3)_**  
**_

**Auteur : **_Spennah339_.

**Traductrice :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Fandom :** The Avengers/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Iron Man.

**Rating :** K.

**Résumé : **

! **ENDGAME SPOILERS** !

Morgan Stark avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était la fille d'un super-héro, un Avenger. Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

**Note :** Pour la petite histoire, j'ai lu cette fic après avoir vu "Endgame" pour la première fois (je l'ai vu deux fois, une fois en français et une fois en vo). J'ai tout de suite su que je voulais la traduire, parce que c'est clairement le genre d'histoire que j'aurai pu écrire moi-même (même si je ne l'aurai probablement pas fait aussi bien). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi et que vous pleurez autant que moi, parce que c'est juste pas possible que je sois le seule à verser ma larme !

* * *

.

**TROIS MILLE PLUS UN**

**.**

* * *

Morgan Stark avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était la fille d'un super-héros, l'enfant d'un Avenger. L'héritière d'une histoire commencée par son grand-père et qui avait continuée à briller de façon aveuglante avec son père. Elle avait tout l'argent dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais la faim, la peur de souffrir ou de manquer de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait une famille de gens aux super-pouvoirs qui l'entourait, la protégeait et jouait avec elle.

Morgan Stark avait tout ce qu'elle voulait sauf la chose qu'elle désirait le plus.

Elle avait cinq ans quand le confortable monde dans lequel elle avait vécu toute sa vie changea. Elle avait été trop jeune pour se rendre compte à quel point il avait changé – tout ce qu'elle avait su c'était que sa famille s'était élargie, et avait rétrécit, tout à la fois.

Elle avait sept ans quand sa maîtresse leur dit qu'ils allaient faire des cartes pour la fête des pères. Ce jour-là, en rentrant à la maison, elle avait demandé à Peter de l'aider ; elle était restée éveillé tard pour faire des cartes. Le jour suivant, elle les avait offertes. Oncle Happy avait pleuré. Oncle Rhodey avait du caché son visage. Oncle Bruce l'avait porté sur sa bonne épaule et l'avait promené triomphalement autour de la pièce. Oncle Clint et Oncle Scott avaient fièrement affiché sa carte avec celles que leurs enfants avaient faites pour eux. Oncle Bucky avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et Oncle Sam lui avait sourit. Et si elle était resté éveillé bien après l'heure à laquelle elle allait normalement se coucher – eh bien, elle n'avait fait que perpétuer une autre grande tradition Stark, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait montré à personne la carte qu'elle avait cachée sous son oreiller. L'image gribouillée de souvenirs qui s'effaçaient et l'écriture maladroite d'une enfant qui disait « Je t'aime trois fois mille, Papa ».

Elle avait dix ans quand il y eut une journée père/fille à son école. Après quelques réflexions et discussions avec sa mère, Morgan avait décidé d'y aller avec des histoires. Pas toutes, évidement. Certaines étaient trop spéciales – elles devaient rester uniquement avec elle ou sa famille. Mais elle avait amené des histoires qu'elle avait passé les cinq dernière années à écouter. Des histoires au sujet d'un grand héros, d'un homme qui avait sacrifié tout ce qu'il avait pour un monde meilleur. Elle avait amené une photo de famille, une où ils étaient tous les trois avant que le monde ne change. Elle s'y était accrochée, les yeux fermés et avait raconté ses histoires. Plus tard, elle avait dit avec fierté à Harley que la maîtresse avait pleuré. Il avait sourit doucement et lui avait dit que cinq ans plus tôt, le monde entier avait pleuré.

Elle avait quatorze ans quand elle en avait voulut plus, alors elle avait été sur internet. Ça n'avait pas été compliqué de le trouver. Il avait été un Avenger – il avait été une des personnes les plus connues au monde. Elle était restée debout tard, son casque sur les oreilles, à le regarder. Elle avait regardé des interviews et des discours, des vlogs de ses expériences et de son travail, des enregistrements de lui en actions avec les autres Avengers. Elle avait revu les messages qu'il leur avait laissé jusqu'à ce qu'elle les sache par cœur. Et pourtant ce n'était toujours pas assez. Lors d'une visite des Gardiens de la Galaxie, Nebula avait compris. Nebula la connaissait trop bien pour que Morgan lui cache des choses. Mais au lieu de lui dire d'arrêter, Nebula avait partagé ses souvenirs avec elle. Pendant un moment, elle avait regardé l'image tremblante de son père dans un vaisseau spatial des années plus tôt avec le sentiment d'être capable de tendre la main et de presque arriver à le toucher.

Elle avait dix-huit ans quand sa mère l'avait entraînée à l'écart et lui avait donné le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit.

« Il l'a fait pour toi, la nuit où il est parti, » avait-elle dit calmement. « Il voulait être là pour ton dix-huitième anniversaire, même si il n'était pas capable de rentrer à la maison. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur le bouton quand tu seras prête. » Pepper avait quitté la pièce après avoir embrassé Morgan sur le front, la laissant seule avec le dernier souvenir de son père.

Elle avait lentement tendu la main et touché le bouton, pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce dont elle avait peur.

Le visage familier de son père était apparut, légèrement bleu mais lui sans aucun doute possible. Morgan avait retenu son souffle, soudain consciente que ce qui se passait était inédit – un nouvel enregistrement, de nouveaux souvenirs.

« Eh, gamine, » avait-il commencé. Il était assit de la même façon que dans l'autre enregistrement qu'il avait laissé – elle l'avait vu tellement de fois qu'elle était certaine qu'il les avait enregistré au même moment. « Si tu regardes ça, c'est que tu as dix-huit ans et je ne veux pas y penser parce que tu as actuellement cinq ans et que tu dors dans ton lit à l'étage. Du moins je j'espère que tu dors. » Il avait bougé, regardant en l'air et Morgan avait sentit un petit sourire danser sur ses lèvres.

« Peu importe. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas à voir ça. Mais le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer demain. » Il avait rit doucement. « Toi tu le sais, n'est-ce pas. Pour toi, mon demain était il y a des années. » Il resta silencieux, tapant ses doigts ensemble pendant un moment.

« Écoute, Morgan, ce que je veux dire c'est que... je suis désolé. Parce que si tu vois ça, ça veut dire que je ne m'en suis pas sorti. Et je suis okay avec ça... c'est un risque qui vient avec le fait de faire partie des Avengers, hein ? Mais je suis désolé que tu ais eu à grandir sans un père. Je suis désolé que tout ce que tu as soient des souvenirs flous et de vieux enregistrements de moi. J'aimerai... » Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend et essuyé discrètement un de ses yeux. Morgan fit écho à ses gestes à la sensation de l'humidité roulant sur son visage. « Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour rentrer à la maison auprès de toi, okay gamine ? Mais si je n'y arrive pas... sache que je t'aime. Tu as fait de ces cinq dernières années, les meilleures de ma vie. »

Il avait changé de position et semblé regarder directement dans ses yeux.

« Morgan Stark, je t'aime trois fois mille plus un, » avait-il dit tendrement et Morgan avait réalisé que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à elle. Tous les enregistrements et les vidéos qu'elle avait trouvées n'avaient jamais été pour _elle_. Mais il était là, la nuit avant le jour qui avait conduit à un futur incertain et à sa mort. La nuit avant qu'il ne la voit pour la dernière fois. Et il avait pris le temps de lui faire ce cadeau. Il lui parlait de treize ans dans le passé et Morgan ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de son père.

Elle avait pleuré. Elle n'avait pas pû s'en empêcher – c'était étrange de manquer de la présence de quelqu'un qu'elle avait à peine connu mais ce n'était pas juste son père qui lui manquait. C'était la relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir qui lui manquait. C'était de rester éveiller tard pour bricoler avec lui qui lui manquait. De créer sa propre armure et de le rejoindre dans le ciel. De lui parler au petit-déjeuner et de partager un en-cas de minuit en conspirant quand sa mère aurait été endormie. C'étaient toutes ces petites choses dont elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire l'expérience qui lui manquaient.

Morgan Stark pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait sauf la chose qu'elle désirait le plus. Elle pouvait avoir des babioles et de l'expérience et des cadeaux. Elle était la fille la plus protégée du monde, et n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Elle pouvait avoir des voitures hors de prix et des vêtements à la dernière mode ou devenir une super-héroïne à son tour.

Mais Morgan Stark n'aurait jamais son père.

* * *

.

_**Sanka**_

.

[N'hésitez pas à aller checker mes autres traductions ! ;)]


End file.
